Realisations?
by SheldonOswaldLee
Summary: A typical week in Jennys life! Realy, then why can't she stop thinking about Sheldon, what is he doing and what are the rest of Queen Vexus Troops doing? Find out! Starts after the last Episode of the series. Romance and Tragedy J/S *Complete!*
1. Realisations?

Realisations ? A MLaaTR Fanfic with Jenny/ Sheldon

It was friday afternoon in Tremorton, Jenny "aka Jennifer, aka XJ9" Wakeman lay on her bad and thougt about the last week. It had been a typical week for her; crime fighting, anoying Sheldon, having fun with Brad and Tuck, the same like every week, but something feld strage, very strange.

Then she remembered, she hadn't been in a good mode, since school was over and Sheldon asked her – once again- to go out on a date with him! She had yelled NO, like everytime!

Everything was normal, so why couldn't she stop thinking about it?

It was her right to deny his request, don't care about how oft he would ask it again, the answer would ever be NO.

But why?

What? Was that her inner voice? Maybe, she thougt to herself, why what?

Why what? You know what I mean, he was the first one in school who was not afraid of you, the first one who likes you for yourself and he first one who treats you real like a living person, without woundering about your behavior. He's the one guy who aktually loves you for yourself, see you in a romantic light the one think you where always looking for and you just said NO!

But, I was afraid, scared, I didn't know what to think about!

That's all, he was nervous too, actually your sensors recognise that he was nervous, sweeting and out af breath, at you first met, and everytime he see's you he starts to stutter.

Hey, as he followed me, everyone watches us. They all thought he was a geek, that wasn't good for me if I wanted to fit in.

Like him, huh? He wants to fit in as much as you, no he wantet it even harder, failed again and again but he still keeps trying, the same way he still keeps trying to go on a date with you.

He makes so many mistakes, he just get me and my sisters in big danger and …

But he saves you all, by risking his own live, not the first and the last time he does. Remember the travel to Cluster Prime, your Mom tould you about? He don't accepts her refuse to stay at your home and tries to discuss with your Mom, until she accepts him coming with her to save you. He travels through the Cluster wormhole, don't recognizing if it coult split his molecules like your mother does, just with your resque in his mind.

But when I came to his home after the disastrous dinner, when I recognized the beautiful gift was from him, with love it just says ..

Stop, right there! You know what he realy sayed, when you couldn't hear him, Brad tould you later and you where really sorry about that! You know how he truly feels, you know how you truly fels..

Yeah, your right, maybe I should visit him and apologize my behaviour to him. Jenny thougt, starting her flymode when she went outside, to travel to Sheldons house. Whait a second who was I'm talking about, I still have no inner voice, or have I, and why am I so confused. Damn that's all Sheldons fault!

Autors note:

Yeah, why is she so confusing? What will happen if she visit Sheldon and tries to confess her true feelings? And what are the last Cluster Army ships doing at the other end of the Milky Way? Questions over questions, some where answered in the next, the second Chapter: And now?


	2. And now?

Chapter II. And now ?

It was twenty one on her inner clock that evening and Jenny wasn't shure, what she was feeling right now about Sheldon, she was confused, more confused about any other thing that ever happened in her live. Sure, he was her best friend, but he still wanted to be more, does she wanted it too?

Ah rigt there was his home, his room was right about his garage. She hovered throug his window, watching if he was inside, but she couldn't see anythink. So she decidet to move througt the front dor to ring the bell, since he sayd his parents were still on a holiday trip she couldn't distrurb anyone.

The door wasn't closed, so she coult easy went inside the house, strange the thought, extending one phaser. Sildend she hovers upstairs to his room, everythink looks normal, like everytime she traveled here. Actually she likes to be here, more than the most other places on earth, she thought smiling to herself.

She looks at his bed, where a picture of him stood with his signature; Sheldon Oswald Lee, a hart and her name, that must be the preasent he talked about the whole day she thought.

But if Sheldon wasn't here then who…. wait, the garage, he must work on somethink. So Jenny wents downstairs, very excitet to see Sheldon,what realy makes feel her strange.

She opens the garage door, walks inside and searches for Sheldon, on his work ´bench lays a letter:

"Deer somebody, if just anybody notice my letter,

i tried hard; I tried to fix in school, but i miss. I tried to get more then three friend's, but I miss. I tried to get Jenny loving me from the inner deep of my soul for just what I am inside, like I loves her for what she's inside –the girl inside the gynoid, the soul that makes her herself-

but I miss. And no one cares.

I helped resquing people but no one cares, I helped defedign the Cluster Invasion, but no one cares. No one ver cares, not even Jenny.

Sure, some people thought I am a hero, but that's not true, or am I?

I designet the Silver Shell to let Jenny know that robot guys also can be real big jerks,"

What? Thought Jenny to herself.

"but that failed too, she feld in love with him and I couldn't tell her without breaking her heart. So I decidet to make her lucky, I went aut with her on dates inside the Shell, the same one she rejected by beeing buisy and non intrested when I asked her a few hours before. Whem I asked her as the Silver Shell she had time and interesting in everithing, but that didn't cound for me, like it didn't cound what I feld in such situations, I only wanted her to be happy."

Then Jenny starts to snevel, recognising how true and deep he loves her, while she reads on…

"But I could never make her happy, I could never make anyone happy, they don't care about me, they just care about the Silver Shell! Damn I wish I could've tould Tuck he was right that I'm the Silver Shell, but I decided my way.

If Jenny doesn't care about me and the world is fine with her saving everyone then they don't need me any more.

They don't need me as Shledon and they don't need me as Silver Shell, so I should go.

I should go to the only place I realy fittet in, where realy anyone needs my help, as a pirate captain in outer space or something like that, just be anywhere, where people need me - Sheldon."

That was all, Jenny watched ahead the letter and thougt about what she still had read. Damn he was right, she had made mistakes, but he had too. Maybe they would be happy if she wasn't so blind from the outside and stupid sometimes; Silver Shel-l / Shel – don?! O NO, it was just to stupid easy for her to even recognise. But could it realy be, him the "geek" as her one and only true knight in the shining armour, the Silver Shell she tought, looking down.

Then she saw somethink, there it was under a couple of Papers, blueprints of some of it's inventions there it was; the blueprint of the Silver Shell. She watched at them, recognising every detail. She shocked, he's right it was just a maschine a human could fit in and non robot like her, how could a only teenage robot like her be so silly. She said him that hes nice and all, but she realy needs a robot boy, so he becomes one, even if it mend he had to risk his live some times for her.

She ruined it, she ruined all, recognising how much he just did to her, she simply could figure out how wunderful and perfect a date with him could've been and collapses on the ground, still crying.

On the other end of the milky Way a large horde of hundreds of Cluster Ships, the last ones who are loyal to their Queen Vexus collect their strength to make the largest counter attack in the history of the Cluster Empire, with one target; the Earth and one ambition; the enslavemend or destruction of the human race.

Autors note:

But what could Jenny do now about her problem with Sheldon? What will her mother and her friends possible do? And what happened, when the Cluster attacks Earth? Some of these questions we will answer in the third Capter: the Escape or the Mission?


	3. The Escape or the Mission?

Chapter III. The Escape or the Mission?

On the other side of the wunderful Milky Way the Silver Shell (or better Sheldon inside it) was lonely, very lonely, and I don't mean the unbelievable space of the outer space. He was lonely from outside, lonely from inside and if he wouldn't have skin he would've beleved theres nothing left.

Damn, why is everythign I'm planning going to flop. Why do I have to miss everythign I try, why doesn't anyone care about me?

He stopped thinking about it, cause it only makes him more depressive than before. He lost his eyes in the stars with their wide, white shining around him, their glitter, their moving-

Wait, their moving?

Yes, he could see that two of the stars driving into his direction, becoming more and more like-

Drones, Cluster Drones, and winged one's? What the hell where they doing outside here, in the middle of nowhere?

Don't care, just escape! Sounds like a inner voice he thought to himself – I'm going crazy, all right, there on the right, some asteroids, maybe I can lose them there.

A few turns arount some asteroids, two, three saltos over some other asteroids and the first drone explode. Now Sheldon gets the feeling he ever gets when he is in combat with his battle armor Silver Shell. A heroic feeling, a great feeling, sure, not as great, as when he drems of Jenny, but close to it. Shell turns, fires a few lasers he just addet to his armor suite and destroied the last Cluster Drone.

Great job, he thought to himself, but where do they come from? Hen he sees it, there they where, the rest of the Cluster Armada. Maybe not over twohundret ships, but enough to enslave mankind and conquer earth.

He activatet the stealth mode and hovers near the enemy Armada, to get a closer look. Hen from one sekond to the other his sirens went on, he turnes around to see a cluster missile directly fliing in his direction. It crashes him in a great, loud explosen –then silence, darkness …

Meanwhile, on earth, in tremorton, jenny hovers up and down, in the laboratory of her mom, realy nervous. Her mom meanwhile, had heard the whole story from Jenny, even her mom though that Shell was the right for her from first meeting on, it was still Jennys decision to recognise that her mom was right. So Mrs. Wakeman waitet, maybe to long she now thought inside. Brad and Tuck also had finally arrived in their pyjamas as Jenn had made an emergency call to Brad at midnight.

The situation was still confusing, her mom was searchign for Sheldon, Brad was very quiet and even Tuck didn't realy know what to say, when Mrs. Wakeman brakes the silence:

"Ex-Dschei-Nain, i've locatet Sheldon, on the ouetside of the Milky Way" she paused "oh, my he's not alone, a huge Cluster Fleet is in the near!"

"Ah, Cluster Fleet?" all the kids response.

"But I thougt you had destroied them?" Tuck woundert, facing himself towards Jenny.

"Yeah, we all believed that?!" Brad said, looking real confused, even more than Tuck.

Jenny drob her head sadly; "So do I" she paused "so do I!" she said very slowley and a tear starts to roll down her face.

"Alright, lets save Jenny's love!" Brad yelled, taking a weapon, from Wakemans Laboratory-arsenal, while Jenny blushed a little as he used the describtiopn Jenny's love for Sheldon.

"Me to, me to!" Tuck said euphoric, trieing to get one weapon to, while Brad stops him by holding his head back.

"Bradley Carbunkle, not so fast, whe nead an exact, timed plan, if whe will have any chance, to save Sheldon and us all, from this Cluster Invasion!" Mrs. Wakeman sais focused on not rushing in to the situation without a plan.

Autors note:

Is Sheldon dead? If not, will his one, true love and his friends arrive soon enough to save him and the earth? The first of these Questions will be answered in the next Chapter: Hero or egoist?


	4. Hero or Egoist?

Chapter IV: Hero or Egoist?

"Welcome to the Cluster Silver Shell!" a family voice said, as Sheldon awaked "or should I say Sheldon Oswald Lee?" Vexus asked.

Ouw! Shaldon heald his head, it feld like a elephant had fallen on it, he looks around, to locate where he was. It looks like a Cluster prision, a few Cluster Drones with weapons where postet before the door and he just could see Vexus standing right before him. The Silver Shell was distroyed, or even half and he still wears a part of it!

"So sweethaerd, I think we didn't had a bad start, did we?" Vexus asked, fondle his hair with his fingers. "Well see Sheldon" she startet, sitting next to him "we two are not so different, were similar, you and I!"

Now Sheldon looked confused, maybe ha was crasy since the crash with the missile, or she just was!

"You don't get it huh, sweethaerd? I just want one think, freedom, liberty and a great future, for every robot, android, gynoid, whatever you may call us!" Vexus explains.

"No, your a dictator, like Stalin, or Hitler, maybe even worse. I've seen it on Cluster Prime remember?" Sheldon spoke with a energy he didn't know he had.

"Are you so sure, my dear? I just want to creat a world, where my Species could fit in, where Jennifer could live in peace, without getting humiliating from the humans like it is today! And didn't the fleshscum also humilates you as well?" Vexus asked.

"Yes, but that isn't the piont, it" Sheldon startet, as vexus interruptet him.

"But what? Didn't you want a world where Jennigfer could fit in, a world, where she can life in peace, forever?" Vexus explanes, as Sheldon nodded "well, you're a adorable young Guy and, would Jenny just want to be opn your side, if you where a little more like her?"

"Yeeeeesssssssss!" he yelled, sadly cying.

"So you did a great job, whit that Silver Shell think, but only I can make it perfect! I can create a world, where Jennifer and you could live as a lovely cupple forever, whithout any humiliating for anyone of you two. I can make you like her, I can give you whatever you want!" Vexus explains, as some Drones stepp in, who just looked like XJ9, ore exactly he Cluster Vision of XJ9. A few hundret of then could be seen on a display on the wall. Vexus must have copied them after she got the blueprint of XJ9.

"I can give you as meny Jennifers as you want, just help my troops to get throu a wormhohle right to earth and no one will stop our Cluster blitz!" Vexus said, as she stood up, the Drones following her "Just a little help, for entering heaven! Vexus explains as she turned back, before she left the prision.

"Mine eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the Lord …

… His truth is marching on."

Sheldons mind thinks, one Jenny was great, but a hundret from her where heaven. With an army of XJ9 who could stop Vexus, so the question was, why did she asked him for help? Did Vexus beleaves in his deep, true love for Jenny the little sad boy asked himself. Could it be, a intergalactic diktator sees, what no one else discovered?!

Sheldon leaned his head against the wall, he has to make a decision. He fantasises Jenny's beautiful face on the roof in all her beauty.

"Yes" he cried, he had made his choice. "Hey Guard" he startet talking to the drone, as he stood up "tell Vexus im in her game!" Sheldon said smiling.

Meanwhile a small group, whith three human, two male, one female and a little older and a little gynoid robot girl traveles through the oputerspace to resque Sheldon for the only reason that counts; love!

Autors note:

So Sheldon is alive, at least bodily! What can his friend do to help, him? Could he just get helped again, or is his soul dead, after he ally with Vexus? Find out in the next Capter: Welle: Erdball!


	5. Welle: Erdball Wave: Globe!

Chapter V. Welle: Erdball (Wave: Globe)!

"What happened?" Mrs. Wakemann asked, awaiking in a Cluster prision cell, like Sheldon just did. She remembered gettign through the Cluster Armada, when the Cluster attacks their little Ship. Maybe she had trust her stealth programm she created a little to much.

"I don't know" Brad said still confused where he was.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Tuck yelled, as he saw the Cluster Drones "Cl… Cluss… Cluster Drones!" he cried panicly.

"Yeah!" Jenny said, now everyone focused on her.

"What are you waiting for Ex-Dschei-Nain?" Mrs. Wakemann asked, waiting for her daughter to do somethink.

Jenny stood up, letting everyone see the big scratches, she just kicked in the wall.

"I tried, but I'm not strong enough!" Jenny said, blushing a little in her Exoskin, she had put in to be as sweet, as she could when she resques Sheldon. "I can't breake through these walls!" she said sadly, beliving that she was unable to save her love!

"Oh, you don't have to, darling!" Vexus said, entering the cell camber.

"**Where is Sheldon?!**" Jenny cried whit a angy voice, that lets everyone frose in shock.

"Oh, how sweat, you couldn't wait to see him, could you Jennifer?" Vexus said smiling; "Then prepare, here HE comes!" Vexus said, pinting to the Doors, whith an evil laught.

Then Sheldon entered, in a new battle suite, designet with Cluster enblames on it. In each arm one of the Jennydrones he steps forward, right before the cell, witch was hermetically sealed by a laser barrier. He stood there smiling.

"What have you done?" asked Jenny.

"Moi? I've done nothing, it was all his decision!" Vesus said with a big grin on her face.

"Why?" Jenny asked, while her eyes fill with tears.

"Why? To serve, to protect you Jennifer. To create a world, where you can live in peace, a world without humans!" Vexus explains for Sheldon who just focused his eyes on Jenny, who collapsed on the ground.

"Please, follow me, you have to see this" Vexus explaines, as the cell camber hovered like a lift to the middle of the bridge.

There Sheldon, activatet the ship, driving it into a wormehole with the earth as taget. His friends stood there in shock. On the screen they could see that the whole Cluster Armada where following Vexu's Ship.

"What are you doing?" Jenny cried angrily into Sheldons direction.

Then he turns his head a litte; "What i already should have done!" he said with a crasy expression on his face.

"I don't understand, they will enslave, or kill everyone on earth, that can't be what you want?" Jenny tries to find better words, for what anger is fillign her right now, realising here one, true love gots mad.

"I want a world you could fit in withaut problems, i want to create heavon for you!" Sheldon explanes "even if it's a place without any human even without me!" he explaines, laughing madly.

"There we are!" Vexus said, smiling all over her face, as earth could be seen at the and of the wormehole tunnel. "Vexus to all troops, domesday has arrived for earth and soon, we will conquer our old empire back!"

A outcry of victory from her troops on all ships could be heard througt the loudspeaker of her ship.

"Well here it ends!" Sheldon said without any expression in his words.

"Yes!" Vexus smiled "HERE IT ENDS, WHITH AN CLUSTER WAVE ABOUT THE GLOBE!" she replied happily.

"Sorry Vexus..." Sheldon said, as he tiped some codes in the ship computer. Right then he clapped out some blades of his armor suid arms and behead the two XJ9 Drones throug his sides "...but here our little alliance stopps!".

"What does that mean?" Vexus asked whith a face in shock.

"That means, that i would've destroid the whole world for the love of my life, but only on one exeption, she could live with it. And the destruction and/ or enslavemand of the human species is not Jenny's business!" he said happily "So i triet to figure out how i could stopp you Vexus and there was only one way, to destroy the first ship in the wormehole, so ist parts eleminate every other ships that where following. As you could recognise, i've activatet the self destruction of your ship and now i'm going to save my beloved Jenny!"

"Are you going mad?" Vexus asked Sheldon "You could have a hundred of her, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing" Sheldon said smiling in the same goofy smile Jenny loves so much "hm, i'm in love, so i'm actually kind of mad. But to answer your question, i'm in love with her mind, the girl inside, so only this one Jenny counts for me, even if you could manage me a billion of simulair ones! I see her true lovely inside, the girl that's inside and for me she's not like another drone like for you, for me she is a lovely, amazing and wunderful individual, that's the best think that ever happened to me!" Sheldon explaines.

"Oh Sheldon, that's so sweet" Jenny said more to herself, then to anyone, getting a warm feeling inside her belly and torso, that best could be explained as absolute love.

"Smytus get him!" Vexus commandet, as Commander Smytus startet a attack on Sheldon.

He hit him a few times, but Sheldon also get some punches on his enemy. After nearly ten minutes Smythus had lost one arm and one feet, also half of his face, but also Sheldon was more death than alive.

Smythus closes his hand around Sheldons head and hold him in front of Jenny's cell camber.

"Is that your great hero?" He asked about Sheldon, who realy looks dead. Then he let him fall into his pool of blood.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jenny cried sadly, as Smythus turns throug the terminal to stop the self destruction, followed by the eyes of his queen Vexus. Jenny beats against the energyfield that's around her cell. She holds against it, als the electric shocks let her cry out in pain and rip of theas of her exoskin and hair. Oil rans out her wounds, but she didn't care. She only wantet to save the love of her live and she get it.

The barrier collapses and let her, her mother and her friends free. While Vexus and Smythus were focused on the deactivating of the selfdestruction, a few drones tried to stop Jenny from reaching Sheldon. Poor ones, it was like beggin for destruction to run towards Jenny, who was sad, angry and without any hope, more than ever in her life, before.

"Shel?" she asked sadly, as she reached her love, looking in his bloody eyes.

" .. go .." he said, with the last of his energy.

"Never without you!" she said.

"What? No, I mean, we should go!" Sheldon said, pinting on the laptop, he just commandet, to activate the self destruction.

"Oh!" Jenny said understanding, grapping her love from the ground, Brad fired ones of the dronelasers against the other cluster drones, who tried to reach them, Tuck coveres himself agains his big brother, not so happy abaout this whole adventure and Mrs. Wakeman just tried to get the doors for the cargo compartment openm, to escape to their own little ship.

As the dors open Jenny's mother and Brad cried; "Run, run, run!" as the all sprint directly to their ship. Mrs. Wakeman reboots the ship energie and starts the ship engines of her own spaceship.

They aviate directly out of the wormhole, seconds before the cluster queens ship exploes, carries all the others following with it.

"We survived!" Tuck said happily.

"Yeah and we just destructet the cluster once and for all now!" Brad added.

"That means more free time for you Jenny, maybe time for a .. " he gulbs hard " .. date?" he asked a little frightened about her answer.

"Sure my love!" Jenny said, kissing him directly on the lips, metall on flesh. Sheldon loeses conscisiousness, directly. "Oh, boy!" Jenny laughed together with their firends.

"And now back to Trenmorton!" her mother explained, before focousing on her daughter "or maybe Paris, or Venice, for a romantic dinner?" she asked her daughter while she points on Sheldon and winks.

Autors note:

The End (so far)!

I just titel the last chapter after listening to Welle: Erdball, one of my famous electronic bands (i actually can't stop thinking of mlaatr and other android/ gynoid stuff, when i'm listening to them)!


End file.
